Roar-Steel and Ice
by Mad Madi007
Summary: The Roman's aren't messing around anymore and they hold four of the most dangerous warriors anyone has seen. At their lead is Bruadar or better known as The Phoenix. Her chance meeting with the young prince Connor might save her brother and turn the tables for the natives. And will the two forgive their defiant ways and work together? Or does it spark something between the two?


A/N:

When talking like this, it is in the tongue that everyone can understand.

"**However, when it looks like this they are speaking in another language known simply as Northen. This is used by Bruadar, Harker, Reaper, Tul Thunderhead and Logen the Bloody Nine. For example; **Bruadar growled, **"You can't be serious!"**

"_And this is what the Romans speak. Latin. Reaper is the most fluent in this language because he was raised as a slave fighter which brought him to the capital of Rome. He teaches some to Bruadar, but she doesn't really take much of it on. For example; _Reaper store down the guard and spoke in the Roman tongue, _"Open the gates." However sometimes italics are used to voice Bruadar's thoughts. In this case it will be typed without speech marks. _

Sometimes people will **switch between** them in speech, or use **phrases in a different language** in a line of speech. Tul will use this more than the others because of his struggle in the language as it is. For example; Thunderhead sighed, "Connor, sometimes they just do it **differently. **In the North we have a saying, '**Send them back to the mud'**."

**~Enjoy~**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1**

**~oOo~**

The still of the bubbling waterhole brought with it the gentle choir of the wild. The fierceness of a foreign land was still tainted on my lips with the short and blood driven fights I'd been in while on the remote island. It had driven every tense muscle and every touch of a blade within me; the flickering looks into the sighing trees or across the seas of green grass. The land was beautiful without exception. If not for being the intruder it would have been nice to explore and discover without the fear of having to destroy what is found however life was not so sweet for me and I could only savour the moment away from the Romans. As sweet the flower beneath it lurks the beast with blood thirst. I of all people should know how determined one could be when it came to defending one's home.

Dipping in my hands I washed the water over my face and cleaned my hands of the invisible blood that never ceased to exist on my conscious. Reaper would have told me that a conscious never did anyone any good, only led to a half lived life among so many too short lives but I pushed him and the others from my mind as I rolled back onto my hands and looked up from the natural bowl the earth had carved. The dark black gelding I rode nibbled on the short grass by the small waterfall washing down onto the grey boulders. The sun filtered through the canopy as a chorus of birds sung, flying past in a small flock. For a rare moment I let a smile of contempt spread across my face and I closed my eyes. Forgetting the world that surrounded me and let my senses spread through the grass beneath me, into the cool rock my hand was on, and into the wind.

That's when I heard his footsteps come across the grass. He was defiantly cautious but I mentally kicked myself for not noticing before as I went down onto my elbows so my fingers where just that bit closer to the short dagger at my belt. The footsteps drew closer, slower but more conflicted. My patience remained untested as the heavy footsteps slowed to an almost stop… The eyes on me itched at my skin as I waited for him to come just a step closer. _Just one more step… _I think licking my lips and letting out a gentle relaxed sigh of peace to entice him to come closer and to gain his confidence in thinking I was unaware.

That's when he took it and before his foot touched the floor I had grabbed it in my right hand, pulling him off his feet as my left hand griped my dagger. Lunging I threw myself on top of his lean frame but before I could get a stable hold he'd flicked me onto my side. I brought my knee up and connected it hard into his side with a flash of short blonde hair. I continued the rolling motion and flicked him back onto his back while scrambling to get on top while his fingers went to draw his own sword but it was too long for the short combat on the grass. _Clearly not the quickest fighter, _I thought to myself as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dug my knee into his chest. Pushing the dagger to his throat I sized up the young man before me. Average height at about 6' with short blonde hair and a beautiful face that hadn't been hurt by the short years he'd lived. His breath was coming out short from the restricting hold I had on him. The stranger grunted trying to shake me off but I dug my knee into his chest a little more and pressed a little harder on the blade, but tilted it so it wouldn't pierce his skin. I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder in hope that the Romans were still far behind because that's when he grabbed my hand, pulling me up and tossing me into a tree. With the wind out of my lungs I forced in a harsh rasp of a breath and pulled out my two swords, flicking the dagger back into my belt. Blondie had already drawn his long sword and held it in front of him.

He was breathing heavy with a slightly rasp in his deep voice as he spoke, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

I chuckled slightly, trying to decide whether he would hold his word or not while my laugh caught him off guard. I realised that with his accent and clear dress difference that he was a native to the island, probably not scarred by battles and about my age at 20. "I doubt you could if you wanted to," I replied pulling my chin back.

He frowned and was almost taken to offence with this as he paced slowly around to my left. This I had no problem with because as I moved with him he positioned himself with his back to where the Romans would no doubt at some point appear and the sunlight filtered down across his face. "Why did you attack me?" he questioned.

"I attacked you?!" I exclaimed dropping my weapons to my side in disbelief. When I did I noticed he also lowered his weapons. _He doesn't want to fight any more than I do. _Neither the less I raised my swords back up.

"You lunged at me," he accused pointing his long sword at me.

"You snuck up on me," I fired back with a frown pointing him with my right sword. "Not so knightly of you native. If you didn't mean no ill doing then you would have announced."

He sheathed his sword, shaking his head. "At times like these?" he questioned and lifted his arms as if it proved his point. The light caught in his eyes and he shifted his head around until he'd taken two steps subconsciously towards me to get away from it.

When he'd finally gotten himself on focus again I'd looked around the bowl, straining my ears to hear for the Romans arrival. "At times like these you've sheathed your sword while allowing me to leave my swords open to gut you. I haven't given you any incentive as to whether I will or not." I lifted my swords to point at him and then trace around the bowl as I continued to speak. "You've also placed yourself in the worse tactical position possible with the sun in your eyes, the open water at your back and in the prime position to be surrounded in an ambush or stuffed with arrows." I watched him as he slowly came to realise all these things, turning back to face me as the sun once again flickered in and out of his eyes casting a warm glow of his golden pale skin and wild blonde hair. I had to admit that he was better looking than any of the men I'd met in the past and from all his little wrong doings naïve to the harsh world I'd been exposed to at such a young age.

"Please," I said sheathing one of my swords but leaving the other out, I was giving him a rare moment of trust for me. "Just get out of here because you're making me have a headache," I stated staring him down to see what he did next.

"What tribe are you from?" he asked instead.

"A dead one, now get," I growled narrowing my eyes at him. Then, keeping him to my left, I made my way over to where I had left my rucksack.

He followed without concern which unnerved me. I was so used to the tense silent threats from strangers when you first meet but the way this man was acting was open, friendly and concerned for me. "If you're looking for shelter I have somewhere you can stay where others like you are," he said coming up close to my shoulder. I refrained a growl and clenched my fist, lifting the sword to tap him away. "I'm Connor," he said in another attempt.

I looked up to where the Romans should have been by now and couldn't help but feel the guilt kick me in the stomach. _They'll never know, _I tell myself abandoning my rucksack and heading towards the trees. When I turned around I, with much strain, forced the other sword into its sheath across my back and faced him. "No funny business," I stated first holding his heavy oak stare. At first he seemed confused and I didn't blame him. "I can't do what you ask because…" I bit down on the top right corner of my lip where a scar ran down.

"Because…" he dragged out waiting for me to continue.

I huffed, looking up on the empty ridge again. "The Roman's own me and my men, not like sell-swords but…" I sighed looking back up to the empty ridge again. "This is a scouting. The Queen wants us to dig out your stronghold, there's another in charge as well. He's bad, I guess… You should stay here, down in the bush and I'll tell them to keep moving," I finished taking my gaze back to his.

He was frowning, following my gaze where the empty ridge was. "Why can't you run away?" he asked.

A horse's wicker made me grab his shoulders and drag him behind the tree; I instinctively pushed up close to him and whispered quickly with madness in my mind. "They have my younger brother."

I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, feeling the hurt coming out of my weak voice as I said the five words. It hurt my pride confessing this to a stranger I was holding against a tree. He was just some farmer's son who did a sore excuse of defending himself but was either strong or stupid with his trust. Here I was, a named woman- The Phoenix who walked through burning villages with her named men, confessing my problems to the farmer's boy.

"If I free him for you would you join our fight?" he whispered into my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

I snapped my head towards him as the voices of the Roman's tumbled down the rise. My heart was thundering in my chest a million miles an hour. _Why should I trust you? _My mind argued. _Why not? _Shouted back recklessness. "You would have my sword and my men's," I replied quivering at the start but riding true. "But I'm afraid he's locked behind towering stone in a castle by the water's edge at the heart of their fort," I stated looking back to where the Romans were slowly making their way down the rise and into the bowl. They were calling out my name like I was some type of a kitten and it made me want to growl.

"How many men do you have?" he asked eagerly.

"Battle hardened swords worth a hundred," I replied. _Half true, Reaper, Tul Thunderhead, The Bloody Nine and hell even my unnamed brother Harker are worth about that in a fight. But are you seriously going to go for this? _I asked myself looking back to him hopefully. "It won't be easy though, if it was we would have done it."

He nodded, "I'll get your brother out and you will help us."

I flicked out my dagger and cut across my hand, more concerned about him holding up his end of the deal. Pushing away from him a little more I held out my hand and dagger watching his eyes go wide. "By blood I swear, Connor."

"I don't think that's necessary," he said looking down at the dagger concerned. "I don't even know your name."

I sighed, looking over his shoulder to where the Romans had reached the other side of the river and dismounted. "You scared of a cut?" I challenged, "By swearing in blood neither of us goes back on our word, neither of us is at a loss and my men won't be as dangerous to you… the name's Phoenix by the way."

He looked down to the dagger and my bleeding palm, taking his time to toss over his thoughts. Finally he took the dagger meeting my eye, "Phoenix?" he questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at him then looked over his shoulder to the soldiers. "Be quick about it."

"Sorry, just don't normally get attacked by a woman in the woods who want to swear in blood the next minute," he replied pulling the blade across his palm and looking at it for a moment.

"You swear on saving my brother, then returning him to my care?"

"I swear. And you swear the fealty of you and your men to me once this is done?"

I smiled, lifting my chin feeling giddy in my chest. "I swear, Connor."

His large fingers curled around mine as our palms met and we looked each other in the eye. His deep hazel oak eyes- desperate and filled with hope and power- met my green and gold- wild and destroyed by the cruelty of the savage world. The moment was broken as one of the Roman soldiers appeared just to the right of vision. I pushed Connor down onto the ground and into the underbrush as I strode towards the Roman going to reach into my bag.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I growled flashing him the blood on my blade.

He looked up, chuckling as he tilted his head. "Oh look, its little Phoenix, here Phene, Phene," he said holding out his hand.

With a flick of my wrist my dagger had buried itself through his palm and still striding forward I watched him drop to his knees. "Oh please," I said grabbing his wrist and yanking out the dagger roughly watching his eyes go wide as he clutched his wrist. Dark red blood was already bubbling and slipping through his white fingers. I flashed him the arrow scar on my left hand where an arrow had pierced straight through it.

"You're mad!" he screeched at the top of his lungs.

Not paying much attention to his loud yelps I looked over to where Connor was still lying in the under bush. _Stupid! You're meant to make a run for it by now, slip away while he and his friend are crying over scratches. _"You stabbed him!" exclaimed the other soldier.

Searching through my bag I found a piece of cloth and wrapped my palm up before throwing the bag over my shoulder. "Amazing! Thank you sir obvious, now you two get on your horses so we can get back to the fort. Clearly there's nothing here but repining Romans," I stated tightening the girth on the saddle of my mount before pushing off the ground and swinging my leg over, landing gently in the saddle. Patting the neck of the black gelding I swung my leg over the edge of the saddle to tighten the girth a little more and then dared another quick look over to Connor who was _still_ there. _Nosey bastard, what is he waiting for? Lightening to split open the sky? _

"D. D. Ddon't think that the queen won't hear about this!" stumbled the wounded Roman still clutching his hand.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to my dirty fingernails. "You needed a lesson," I stated looking up to him and guided the horse closer to him. "The Phoenix is a feared name in the North. I make men beg for mercy, have them quivering in their boots to prove themselves. You call me Phoenix, not Phen, Phene, Ox, Kitty cat, whore or woman." The gelding whickered prancing up to a small rear as we neared the nervous man. "Or maybe I'll let Thunderhead question the malleability of your bones. Understand?"

He nodded with an ambivalent mix of horror and offence. "Understand?" I repeated as the gelding snorted and pounded the earth with his hoof.

"I understand," he said sounding very weak.

"Good, wrap up your hand tightly and keep it elevated," I say kicking my horse across the river without another look back. "I expect to see you alive before we reach the fort."

**~oOo~**

The company of three brutish men was never that pleasant for eating. Tul Thunderhead was sitting in the massacre field of three cooked chickens and was making easy work of chewing through a fourth. Down his red beard he had pieces of chicken here and there while his fingers was smeared in the grease and he grunted and groaned through the chumping of his large jaws. Thunderhead was a giant of a man with a good shoulders and head taller than Logen Ninefingers who sat next to him and tell you now, Logen was an above average man for height himself. Logen however managed to eat a little more civilised than Tul.

"**It doesn't feel right fighting for these dogs," **Reaper growled hunching over the red piece of meat in front of him. He looked at it angrily, like it had offended him by being at his plate.

Logen Ninefingers took one of the small fruits that the others had ignored between his large fingers. Logen had shaggy black hair cut roughly so it never touched his shoulders and has scars littering his body like little white and red flecks to remind him of the fighter he was. Trying to keep Reaper's temper down, "**They feed us better than in the wild," **he reasoned.

Reaper pushed his plate away angrily sending Ninefingers a challenging glare. "**They have enough food to feed four fucking villages! Tul's eaten about two of them already!"**

"**Alright now Reaper," **Tul said taking his position of peace keeper. **"Let's just have a proper meal for once. Last night you ruined more food than you ate."**

Reaper growled, baring his teeth slightly as he went to storm away from the table. **"Reaper," **I said making him stop at the door. **"I got good news I need to tell you all." **I gently pushed my plate away and looked over the three dangerous men in front of me who were all waiting for me to speak. **"We're getting out of here," **I stated.

"What?!" blurted out Reaper followed by the others. He quickly made his way back to his seat next to me and leaned in to hear more. **"We're getting out of this shit hole?" **

"**How?"** questioned Logen, thinking a little more critically than the others. **"I thought they still had Harker."**

I nodded already hearing the problems they'll dig up with the plan. **"There's a native man who's going to steal Harker to a safe place, after Harker is out of here we can sneak out during scouting." **I left out the fact that Connor was easily bested by me in the close combat fight, that he wasn't much of a tactician and probably a farmer's kid wanting to get the chief's daughter by presenting warriors. _He could probably get the chief himself into bed with a wink, _my mind added before I could push the thought away.

The air around us rippled for a moment as everyone thought for a second. Logen was the next to speak, "**When?"**

"**The Roman's I was with interrupted before we could get into detail," **I said not being able to meet his eyes.

His sadly amused laugh made me cringe while he pushed himself away from the table and looked to Tul then Reaper. **"Bruadar I thought better of you."**

"**Don't dare say that!" **I growled standing up also to face him. **"I'm trying to get us out of here so unless you want to seduce that bitch of a black haired woman go ahead!"**

"**I wasn't being serious when I said that!"**

"**Well maybe it's a little less fool proof," **I snapped sarcastically pushing away Reaper's calming hand. **"If you still believe what you told me those years ago then you'll be ready to leave any day."** And with that I threw a challenging look around the table and stormed off to the room we shared to sit by the fire. _Please don't let me down now Connor, _I think tracing my way through the cold stone hallways. I could feel the weight on my shoulders as I walked along the dark stony walls to the heavy door. _I've been stupid enough to challenge Ninefingers and stupid enough to trust someone I barely know. Wonder if I'm stupid enough to think about revenge… _And I was. As I threw myself down onto the furs by the fire I watched the flickering light, feeling its heavy heat mix with the want of revenge deep in my chest until it burned my eyes. "Please," I whispered to the flames, wiping my tears and then reached into the red light. The flames licked at my hand and took my tears, strengthening me once again…

**A week later**

I swung, striking fast and hard at the wall of flesh with a downward arch before pulling away and swinging around to dodge the fatal strike aimed at the crock between my neck and shoulder. I parried the neck blow which sent a rattling echo down my arms to my toes and drained some of my strength. With a growl I pushed back bending backwards at the hip to dodge the next swing of his great sword which sailed over my head with little between. He kicked out at the same time, taking his chance to pounce on my unbalanced position but I caught the look in his eye and shifted my feet so he missed my knee. Jumping close I lunged at his chest and brought my heel into the soft at the back of his knee, bringing him down to the courtyard. Slipping through his great arms I brought my sword across his back and then jabbed, holding it at where the heart was.

"Dead," I commented to Tul, but it was short lived as Reaper grabbed me from behind and pressed his wooden training sword to my throat.

He leaned in to whisper into my ear, "Deader." Then blew some of my auburn hair into my face and pulled away chuckling.

I smiled, shaking my head at him and held my hand out to help Tul up from the ground. He took it with more of a gesture of good will than help because his giant hand was twice the size of mine when compared. The head of messy flaming red hair was plastered at places with sweat and a shiny sheen of it had covered his clammy pale skin. Tul was every bit like his ancestors and a Viking, used to the blue black cold of his homeland and even the biting sea breeze that was thrown up from the rocks didn't affect his hulking mass. "Good fight girly," he said ruffling my auburn hair with brotherly affection.

I chuckled and gave him a kind hearted punch on the arm wondering why I always did when it was the same as hitting stone. "How long was that Reaper?" I questioned taking a deep swallow from a water skin only to find it was wine. Neither the less I swished it around my mouth and then swallowed. "Logen, have you got my water?" I questioned him.

He threw me over the water skin he had in his hand in exchange for the wine in mine. "That was at least half a turn," Reaper announced looking at the sand time. "Now who wants to fight me?"

"**Yeah right, you're unbeatable you fast fucker**," Tul chuckled at him throwing the wooden great sword onto a pile of others. "Get some stupid Roman to fight with."

He shrugged, looking out over the training courtyard to eye up the potential. His eyes focused on a group sparing with each other not too far away in front of 'His Eminence' dressed in black. The wooden swords cracked and tapped as the fighter's feet shuffled here and there, ducking and diving with jabs and tired arms. All the while the man dressed in black seemed to smile with every cry of pain that the other inflicted. Reaper seemed to like this challenge as a carefree smile came across his face.

"**Careful Reaper, we'd hate to bring down half the fort because you offended some prick**," Logen stated.

This only made Reaper chuckle as he swung his sword around in a blur of action. Winking at Logen he simply stated, "You forget who I am!"

"I know who you are and I'd bet marks that'll you're looking for blood," Logen replied.

Reaper shrugged, turning around as swaggered over to the fighters and lifted his arms in a meek attempt of a stretch. Reaper was lean, fast, and lethal. Nearly unbeatable Reaper was feared more than the grim man himself. I couldn't help but think back to the gladiator pits where we'd met and the freak chance I had at besting him. _There's no dignity in death, _he'd told me long ago when we'd watched the people before us turn to beasts and slaughtered no better than beasts.

"Which of you fuckers want a proper fight?" he called out, stepping sideways with a skip as he swung his wooden sword around in swift figure of eight and letting it sail through the air into the dirt. It stood up, handle by His Eminence's hand. They all turned to look at Reaper as he drew his steel flashing them a large white grin that carved the scar stretching down below his cheekbone to the start of his collar bone. A cold black in his dark eyes flickered around the Romans as he hawked and spat just aside His Eminence's black clad boot.

"There he goes," Logen stated with a sigh throwing his training sword down and resting his hand on the great Valerian steel at his hip. I looked over to Logen and caught his tired eyes as he shook his head.

"You want to play swords boy?" Reaper questioned lifting his sword to His Eminence who looked about ready to have his eyes pop out with restricted rage.

He opened his mouth and spit spluttered from his thin pink lips as he shouted sharply, "You dirty savage! How dare you raise your sword to me!"

Reaper chuckled, dropping his sword with a shrug. "Just askin'. You southerners have weird customs, kings who don't fight," Reaper started looking completely calm in the way he store down the older man. But he spoke the words with ice almost as black as his eyes. "Remind me again why they don't fight, but make the man he can't name spill the blood? Not that I mind," Reaper said lifting the sword to run his thumb over the flat of the blade and then drew his own blood. He looked up, tilting his head as he continued to speak, "I've acquired quite the taste for blood."

Reaper's words hung in the air as His Eminence looked less furious more scared. The other man licked his lips, lifting his chin as he took a nervous step forwards to meet Reaper. "If you want to die you only had to say," His Eminence stated. At this I was already halfway to Reaper's side with Thunderhead and Logen either side of me. "Who wants to put this boy in his grave?" the Eminence asked looking around the quiet courtyard.

Reaper turned around, his chin close to his chest as the black gaze flickered through the silent men. The roar of the ocean mingled with a crash as the water slammed against the rocks and the lonely defying call of a gull soaring high above. The wind took hold of the flags and tried to grasp the cloth of the guards but slipped away onto the grass plain and to the trees.

It seemed like no one was going to stand up when one of the seasoned soldiers stepped up. "I'll put the pup in his place," he stated boldly.

Reaper smiled, mocking a bow. "Kind sir, are you sure you want to go **back to the mud?**"

"Keep your brutish words to yourself," the Roman replied pulling out his sword and the slick sound of steel kissing the air seemed to echo through the courtyard that had stopped to watch.

I could feel eyes on my back from high above and I turned my head to see the black haired 'queen' and the Centurion watching from a window sill. I sighed and cast my eyes to Logen who had noticed also, he shrugged stepping back to join the circle of men that had formed around the two. It was a battle to the death and I knew who would win, but neither the less I didn't like the way the queen was watching Reaper. Tul put his hand on my shoulder before stepping back into the circle much like the ring of death Reaper and I had fought in at a young age.

He spun around giving me smile, "Go on Bruadar," he stated before running the blood from his thumb underneath his eye in the tribal mark for a death bringer. _It's what my tribe used to wear before they killed a man. It was showing he was offering a life to the Gods, _he had told me once.

I sighed, stepping back between Tul and Logen to watch Reaper dance bloody with the Roman swifter than shifting sand and colder than steel and ice.

**That Night **

Dark dreams cursed me that night. Old memories of when my village was burnt and I had to watch the horrific deaths of my family. I saw the blood running down the stones like floodwater as children screamed, women howled and death feasted. I felt the cold of steel against my throat as I was sold in the slave markets as a fighter and I remember the stone beneath my knees as I begged and begged for my brother's life. Then the roar of voices and screams for blood as I stood under the weight of the heat and stone waiting to fight to the death as only a child. I could still feel the terror eating at my mind and heart until I could barely breathe, let alone stand. Then I was shoved forward into the dirty mud watching as the dragged the broken boy with blood gushing down his face and mixing with the blood. The child boy Reaper before me lifted his sword at my direction and tilted his head. _"There is no dignity in death." _

Then suddenly I was thrust into the world of the living with a muffled grunt and the slick sound of steel unsheathed. I jumped, twisting in the bed to see five dark shadows against the light of the dying embers. Three I recognised, Tul was holding a tall warrior of a man in his giant grip while Logen had his dagger at the throat of another stranger who was smaller than Logen, but taller than Reaper. I strained my eyes as Reaper lifted his sword to the stomach of the man Tul was holding.

"**Piss off Reaper, you spilt enough blood today with those fucking Romans," **Tul growled shaking the man in his grip like a rag doll with nothing but his extraordinary strength.

Logen pulled the man in his arms away from my view before I could get a good look at his face. "Natives," he stated. "What are you two piss pots doing sneaking around Phoenix's bed? Ha? Do you want to lose your cock?"

"Wait," I state pushing myself of the bed and grabbed a dying piece of firewood bringing it to life and used it as a torch to see the two intruders. The one in Tul's hands was big, but looked like a child in the Viking's giant arms. When I turned to look at the one a wild looking Logen held and a smile broke out onto my face. "Connor? **Let them go**!" I stated quickly pushing Logen away from Connor and then turned to the warrior Tul dropped.

Connor rubbed his neck with a sigh of relief. "Sweet Brigit," the warrior stated. "I thought I was big."

"Phoenix," Tul said using my title. "The man you met obviously held up his word." He patted the warrior's shoulder in good nature.

The big smile that came onto his face dropped with Connor's next words. "Well she made me swear it in blood."

"**Fuck me!" **stated Reaper shaking his head and lifted his sword to Connor. "You made a deal with a pup!" I turned away from them, trying to avoid the shocked looks from Reaper and Tul.

Grabbing my swords and doing up my belt I heard the warrior say, "Watch who you call pup there boy."

"Shut it old man," Reaper tested and Connor stepped forward to defend his friend.

"Reaper!" I growled frustrated. "You'll watch your tongue or I'll have it," I snapped knowing that the only way to get him back in line was to threaten him. "If you want out you'll know these men are risking their lives to do it. Is Harker out?" I asked turning to Connor.

He nodded, shifting his gaze from Reaper to me. "He said he wasn't going to leave without you."

"No one gets left behind," Tul said and his voice rumbled through the walls. "Even that bastard Reaper," he added giving Reaper and punch that sent him into the wall with a thud.

"Right," I say taking in a deep breath and the three named men quickly shoved what little they owned into the bags on their back and took up their weapons. As they were doing it I introduced myself and the men. "You've met Reaper," I state pointing to the lean man checking his small axe and short sword. "And the giant bastard is Tul Thunderhead. The Bloody Nine's a kitten but try not to upset him," I added watching as Logen through me an amused glare.

"Watch it girly," he said back.

I laughed, the giddy feeling of escape flooding me as I finally introduced myself. "And they call me The Phoenix."

"Right," the warrior stated calculating under his bushy moustache. He looked from Connor who was staring at me wide eyed with a weird look and small smile on his face. "Well I'm Fergus," he stated and I held out my hand. He took a moment before taking hold of it with a nod on his face. "And I think we should be leaving." He looked over his shoulder to the door but I had no fear of Roman's coming in here at night, they'd learnt their lesson when we'd first arrived on the island.

"Agreed," I say and look over to where Logen produced his heavy cloak.

He walked over and passed it to Fergus. "Cover your faces and clothes," Logen stated. I pulled my cloak off my shoulders and handed it to Connor. "Sneaking is good to a point but I'd rather not get into a fight."

And with that we left the room with my heart racing a million miles an hour. I could hear the roar of determination in the water that slammed against the rocks far below and the bellowing wail of the wind through the towers as the inky blackness lurked in the corners of the hallway. Striding forward, half sneaking and half simply walking, we split up. The voices of two guards echoed off the walls from a stairway and I pushed myself into the shadow of a door frame, pulling with me Connor and Fergus. Quietly I placed my fingers to my lips to signal for them to be quiet and watched the shadows on the wall loom closer and closer. Connor's warmth radiated off onto my shoulder and I could feel the smooth of his skin on my forearm.

"_I heard the Emperor is sending reinforcements," _one said in Roman before disappearing down another hallway. Straining my ears and hearing nothing I ducked my head out of the doorway to find nothing. I motioned for the others to come out wincing every time I heard Tul's feet hit the floor. The large man made a lot of noise as did Reaper's weapons. We turned a corner and were halfway down its stony walls with nowhere to hide when suddenly another two guards appeared. Horror momentarily gripped me.

"**Keep walking**," I hissed, turning my head to throw a look at Logen. He lifted his hand to push forward Fergus and quietly pulled Connor's hand away from his belt with a shake of his head. I turned back to the guards and lifted my chin, straightening my shoulders as I continued to walk forward with Reaper at my side.

"Halt!" one of the guards demanded as we came closer. He placed his hand onto his sword as did the other.

I kept walking until I reached them. There I stopped, hearing Reaper growl in his throat. "Is there a problem? No wait, I don't care. Move aside," I stated throwing my hand carelessly to the wall.

"State your intention," the Roman said sounding like he was reading off a script. He was doing well considering Reaper had gutted his friend in the courtyard this afternoon.

I narrowed my eyes at the man and watched him fidget. "What," I started slowly and took a step forward, "Do you think it is?"

"I'm afraid no one is allowed out of their rooms after dark," the Roman said swallowing as his hand gripped his sword a little tighter. I could see Reaper place his own hand at his sword but I flicked my fingers and he lowered his hand. "Queen's orders."

"And it is His Eminence's order that we leave the fort tonight. I believe you'll do as an escort to the stables if you're concerned about our wellbeing," I say folding my arms and looked him up and down. Then I stepped forward once more so I was nearly touching his chest, "Or do you want to pay him a midnight visit?"

**~oOo~**

"_OPEN the gates!" _the soldier shouted at the standing guards. The night was slowly turning to dusk and in the distance far over the large mass of grey blue water the golden sun was gliding towards the fort. The dark black gelding beneath me pranced eagerly in the mud, waiting for the gates to open. Reaper kicked his heels into his steed and took off in a gallop with Logen down the winding road. They raced fast towards the dark forest without a look back at the fort. I turned back to look at the towering stone mass then down to the hooded figures of Fergus and Connor.

"**Have the gods give mercy when that bastard finds out he opened the gates for us," **Tul said to me kicking his horse into a trot and passed the Roman.

I swallowed and gently kicked my horse into a trot, "**I found gods are merciless. That's why they're gods." **Connor and Fergus kicked their horses into a trot and then a canter. When we were out of ear shot of the fort I called out to Connor, "Where are we meeting?"

"At our stronghold," Connor replied looking to where Logen and Reaper had disappeared into the trees. He nodded his head in their direction, "Where are they heading?"

"Leaving a false track for when our Roman **friends** send their dogs," Tul said from the back of his Friesian. "You could probably take off the cloaks now," he added.

Connor and Fergus both pulled their hood back, the wind caught it and cracked making the horses charge a little faster. We broke into the dark forest heavy with the feel of mystery. The horse lifted his legs like the roll of a wave and the trees whispered, bending and bowing to the roar of power the blonde rescuer had within him. I couldn't help but feel it as the horses cantered through the shadows, but the way the light even when there was none found his face was unnerving and somewhat… magical.

"How will they find us," he asked as Fergus took the lead, branching off to an unseen animal track in the forest.

I turned around in the saddle to face Connor, trusting the horse to be my eyes. "Logen Ninefingers may not be much to look upon but he one of the best trackers I know. I'm sure he's known of your stronghold for some time."

"Why didn't he tell the Roman's then?" Fergus called out from the front.

Tul spoke for me as I pulled my gaze away from Connor's. "We've all orphaned from one village or another. We have no favour for the Romans taking more than they need."

Connor called from the back, "You're from over the sea?"

"Aye," Tul nodded slipping a little in his saddle. "True blooded Viking," he pounded his chest proudly.

"And the Roman's destroyed your village?"

"No," Tul sucked at his teeth and threw me a look.

I took his words for him seeing the pain behind his eyes. "Tul took Harker, Reaper and I hunting the day the Shanka came down from the hills. The Shanka burnt and slaughtered the village, by the time we smelt the burning flesh it was too late. However, standing on the mountain side looking down at the village there was one mad man fighting the beasts. The Bloody Nine," I stated lifting my head and looking to my left where Connor had come to ride beside me. The single animal track widened to two abreast. "He cut his way through the 20 Shanka surrounding him like they were nothing but sand," I recalled shaking my head. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't of seen it for myself."

"He was the man that held the knife to me this night?" Connor questioned.

I nodded. "I'm not sure how your customs work here, but in the North we have Named Men and the rare Named Woman. The Bloody Nine is the most fared name possible and to have standing before you, fighting with you…" I smiled and shook my head, turning to face Connor. "It's like a god of war."

"He's half luck, half terror," Tul said regaining his composure. "**Bloody bastard**."

Connor looked from Tul to me as the waking sun spread across the sky and burnt through the leaves. "Why do they call you The Phoenix?" he questioned.

"She walks through fire without being burnt," Tul said quickly.

I rolled my eyes and snapped back, "And they call you Thunderhead because you're the son of Thor."

"They do indeed," he said chuckling.

I shook my head and smiled at Connor, "What do they call you?"

"Connor," he replied with a shrug looking a little embarrassed.

I frowned and then looked to the bald warrior, "What about you Fergus?"

"Just Fergus love," he stated slowing his horse to a trot. I sunk into the saddle with a sigh eyeing up the way they rode their mounts and trying to piece out what I'd sold myself and the others into. They seemed relatively harmless, kind and genuinely interested in us. "What about the other swords?" he questioned turning around briefly.

"They're laying a false trail," I reminded him still submerged in my thoughts.

Fergus came to a stop and Tul stopped with him but Connor and I had to pull on the bit hard so we didn't run into them. He turned horse around to face me looking to Tul and then back to me. "I wasn't talking about your friends, the hundred other swords you own lass."

I looked over to Tul who had a smug look over his face, he spoke before I could, "Only a hundred? Are we getting slack?" he chuckled and turned his horse around and kicked it forward. He passed Fergus closely and stated, "The five of us make up the missin' 95."

"What? You said a hundred men!" Connor stated loudly.

"No-"

"You swore by blood!" he reminded cutting me off. I glared at him as he shook his head, a frown on his face. "You lied-"

"If you would let me finish," I started taking a deep breath and tried to refrain the frustration in my tone. "I said 'swords worth a hundred', not a hundred men."

"How can five be worth a hundred!" Connor growled. "If you were worth a hundred swords you would have stormed the castle and gotten your brother out on your own!"

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath. When I opened my eyes he was awaiting my reply, as was his warrior Fergus. "Look famer boy," I started getting his offended face, "I understand that you have no idea what you're talking about so I'll try and keep my anger to a bare minimal. If you doubt the ability of my companions then simply use us as scouts like the Romans or dismiss us, but don't EVER accuse me of oath breaker!" I kicked my horse forward and passed Fergus narrowing my eyes on him. "Don't be as bloody ignorant as the Romans."

"So you tricked me!" growled Connor kicking his horse to walk alongside mine.

"Leave it Connor," Fergus said with a sigh.

I turned to face him. He was still frowning at me with accusation in his eyes. "Guess that makes you stupid and deaf."

"I'm a prince and I'm uniting the tribes against the Romans to beat them off our homeland. You promised men to my cause and didn't hold up your end of the deal. In my eyes that's a broken oath," he said passionately.

I sighed, rubbing my temples feeling thunder echoing within to the tempo of my heartbeat. It hurt and I felt myself feel sick with the mixed emotions. "Fine," I said bitting down on my tongue and swallowed down the vile rising up my throat. "Call me what you like, you'll still have my sword." And with that I kicked my steed into a fast canter, turning left sharply and when I broke into a grassy plain I stood up in the saddle and urged the gelding into a gallop. I needed to get away and breathe, to take my rage out on something other than the infuriating blonde prince.

Connor glared after the irritating woman half wanting to kick his horse into a gallop after her. He'd risked not only his life, but that of his friends and she had fooled him into it. He didn't doubt she was dangerous and he himself wouldn't want to fight any of her friends but he didn't need a few brutes, he needed a lot. Glaring angrily into the forest where she'd melted away he wondered if it was in her nature to manipulate others. He remembered the way she'd convinced the guard in the hallway and it was beautifully harsh like the sharpness of a steel blade.

Fergus came to ride beside him and didn't look happy, "That wasn't smart."

"It's true and you know it Fergus," Connor snapped looking ahead to where the giant redhead lumbered on slowly. "She fooled me like she fooled the guard."

"And what bad came from it? Your hurt pride and five capable warriors who know the enemy," Fergus reasoned looking forward to the giant. "Unless you want to fight one of them to prove her wrong…" he left the rest hanging in the air.

"And if you do," the Viking Thunderhead said, "I advise you don't try Reaper 'cause he'd probably skin you alive then gut you and Logen has got a bad habit of turning into The Bloody Nine when fighting. That's something not many live to say they saw."

"Then Phoenix," Fergus said smiling with the silent amusement it gave him. "Fight Phoenix to prove her wrong."

Tul Thunderhead laughed loudly making the horses shy and spook and it only grew louder like an oncoming storm until he bent over clutching his stomach. "Warrior," he started directing it to both Fergus and Connor, "If there was someone you never want to meet in battle it is that firecracker Bruadar. Reaper will kill you slowly, sure, and The Bloody Nine will probably carve his way through your army without a doubt. Bruadar is something else." He lifted himself from the neck of the steed and shook his head at his own thoughts. "And even if you beat her," he looked up to look at the young prince, "You will have the wrath of the most dangerous men the North can carve from its stone and ice. We're young compared to the land but it's from the land we've aged faster and learned from. It's the blood that's burnt us and the steel that's scarred us that'll make us like any other man, but Bruadar is fire. She's fury. And I'd tear the world's beating heart out for her. Don't think that the others would do less."

A profound, echoing silence filled the forest for a long moment as Tul Thunderhead held the gaze of the Prince. Then turning his stead he kicked the beast on and lumbered from side to side in the saddle whistling a tune with the birds in the wild.


End file.
